


Mammon rights!

by DarkBlackSwan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlackSwan/pseuds/DarkBlackSwan
Summary: It's a work i made cuz I'm tired of all the people being mean to baby mammon, so I changed some parts of the characters so they'll all be happy and love Mammon as he deservesTiger Mammon lived in a pet store, waited for years and years to finally be adopted, a kind human takes him home and meets his new familyThe kind and warm humanHis best friend LeviWho wants to eat him BeelThe one who want to sleep on top of him belphieThe happy and funny uncle DiavoloThe hybrid who loved his master Diavolo LucyThe jealous hybrid that wanted attention SatanThe cutie that loved everyone Asmo
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), mammon - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Mammon rights!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this fic is centered on tiger mammon and his friends, the one that will appear the most is Levi followed by the twins Beel and belphie
> 
> I take long to update cuz .. English is a pain in the butt so I'll try my best!
> 
> I hope you love the hybrid demon Bros and that the devs stop being mean to the great Mammon.
> 
> Hit me up at Twitter if you like! @DarkBlackSwan_

A tiny baby Tiger is on his cage, he doesn't remember how many years he's been here, he has seen all his friends go to their new homes but people were afraid of him, humans thought that he was dangerous when all he wanted was to be free of his cage and be able to play with other like him.

Most of the humans adopted herbivores, they were a common choice, they didn't had long fangs, "mean looking eyes" or desire to eat bloody meat, but many people ignore the fact that he and other carnivores prefer cooked meat, it tasted 100 times tastier and didn't leave the putrid smell of blood on the mouth.

He was a tiger a white one, he wants to think that he is expensive because is the only one of his species he had ever seen and if some human buys him then they should be rich, they'll buy him the mountains of toys and beds, they would cherish and pet him, also if they are rich they may have more like him he could play with! His dream should become true soon, he is getting bigger and bigger so he doesn't fit as nicely in his cage as he used to, and often his tail got stuck between the bars of the cage or got wet with his water plate

~~~~

He's bored now so he started to play with his food, the little pieces of meat are now his soldiers preparing for war, he's battling his biggest enemy! The water plate!, In middle of his playing a human approaches his cage, he was so focused on defeating his enemy that didn't notice until a finger poked his head.

He jumped (the most he could on that little cage) and hit his head on the ceiling, when he landed his paw fell on the edge of his water plate and all the water flew towards him, he had hurt his head, his paw and now he was also wet, he was going to make whoever poked him pay for this disrespect.

'Oi! Human! How dare ya poke me like that!, Look at what ya did! Arent ya ashamed?! The great Mammon is now wet so ya better apologize soon!'

Humans can't understand their language as neither could they understand humans until someone taught them, so what the human could only hear were little growls and purrs. The human though he looked cute angry, and even if they didn't understand what the tiger was saying they apologized.

"Forgive me little one, I'll buy you the toy you want the most if you forgive me, what about that?, I think is a great idea don't you think?"

Mammon couldn't really understand much, but he is sure he heard the words, "kitty" and "toy" so this human must be thinking about giving him a toy in exchange for his forgiveness, he is so happy, but he couldn't show the human that he is actually interested on their idea, not until he gets to see his toy.

'very good human! Still I didn't say I would accept it! Or that I'll forgive ya, but if ya insist, and kneel I'll think 'bout it, arent I the best?' he puffed his chest trying to make himself look bigger.

"Heh, you are such a cutie aren't you? Give me a moment I need to go to the bank for some cash then I'll come for you, got it?"

This human talks to much, this time he didn't understood anything, only the word cute, of course he was cute! Just look at his pretty white fur or his blue yellowish eyes! Or his strong legs that could make him the deadliest hunter, he was perfect! He's glad this human understand how valuable he is.

He watched as the human stood up and started walking down the hall, he thought the human was going to bring the toy to his cage but he was surprised when said human talked to the cashier and left without looking back not even once.

He felt sad again, he made the human angry didn't he? He knew it wasn't the humans fault that he got wet or hurt his head, and now he was alone all again!, And he didn't even got his toy. He was so sad that his eyes went glassy and bite his lip, he didn't really like humans but if he could see that human again he would apologize, he promises and stays quiet, the time passed until he got tired and felt asleep.

He wakes up when a hand is lifting him, he knows this hand, thats the hand of the human that is in charge of cleaning his cage, shower him, feed him and sometimes if she wanted she would pet him, he thought it was time for cleaning since his cage was still a mess but instead of being moved to other cage he is taken to the back room, there is where he takes a bath, so maybe he is getting one.

He doesnt really hate water... Well he does if it is cold, but thankfully she always uses warm water, after a few minutes he is clean, relaxed and his fur feels soft.

When they come out of the back room he looks up and is met with the human he wanted to apologise, he is surprised when the human opens their arms and then they were holding him gently, he was confused.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back, but the bank is really far away from here, now let's go for your toy"

The human with the tiger on their armys walked towards the toy hall, when they reached it they saw how the tiger smiled so hard that his eyes disappeared behind his closed eyes, the little one was truly the cutest kitty they had ever seen

'human! I wanted to apologise for how I treated ya, but instead ya still want to give me toys? Ya really are a weird human, aren't ya?'

Mammon was really touched by the kindness of this human, and he was really happy! He'll finally have his own toy, if the human asked nicely he could let them play with it too!

The human was so kind that instead of only one toy they bought him two! A bright red ball and a thing that looked like him! It was fluffy, small and orange! It was weird since he is white but that thing even had the same black marks like him on its tail, he didn't know what it was but he loved it, he named it Mammon jr.

'thanks human! I like my apology gift! So leave me now in my cage I want to play!'

But instead of that the human went to the cashier and payed for the toys, after getting his change the human carrying the tiger and the toys left the store.

'oi! Oi! oiiii! Human! Human! Where are ya takin' the great Mammon?!, My cage is inside there! I want to play and I can't with ya carrying me!'

What is this human doing?, Did... they... Are going to take him to their home?...is he free?... Wait! This human doesn look rich! But they bought him two toys so maybe they are! He is finally out! 

It was the first time he was outside, he can't remember a time when he wasn't on his cage, he felt the breeze on his fur and skin, it felt so real!, there were weird running looking things that made a lot of noice, and many hybrids walking alongside their humans, There were a lot of humans walking around too, He amused himself looking at the scenery, the weird creatures and humans that he got startled when the human petted his head, he loved to have someone playing with his head!

The human started slow, as if afraid of making a mistake, because the tiger got rigid at being shocked the human though that he didn't like his head petted so when he felt the human's hand moving he moved his head towards it, the human understanding started petting him again, as soft and gentle as before.

Without noticing he started purring, the human had soft and warm hands and they felt good on his ears, the human scratches slowly and softly that he is falling asleep, he tried to fight it and stay awake but the gentle hand on his head didn't cooperate, soon he fell asleep on the humans arms.

~~~~

He woke up to the feeling of something poking his cheek, where was he? It felt as if he was on a cloud, or a sheep, they looked fluffy and the thing he is laying on felt like it, then the poke happened again, the thing that touched him was cold and felt weird, it was hard but at the same time it was meaty, the thing now went down and started poking his stomach, he is really sensitive and it tickled so he woke up laughing so hard and pushed that thing away to try to get his breath back.

'ha...hah....ufff.... Wh...who do...ya think...ufff...'

He looked up at the culprit of this attack and found a little boy, even smaller than him, he had purple hair and orange purplish eyes his pupils where little black slits and there was a small and thin tongue poking between his lips.

'who are ya?'

The boy looked shy, and started playing with what looked like his tail, so the weird thing that poked him was his tail.

'im... I'm Levi, human asked me to wake you up, it's dinner time, my other two brothers want to meet you but human asked them to leave you alone cuz Beel wanted to eat you, he said you look like a marshmallow so belphie is keeping him entertained on the living room watching cooking shows'

Mammon was confused, he didn't understand anything, what are marshmallows? He looked like them? He knew he was a tiger but he didn't think that tigers could be eaten, he didn't think that he looked like food so this Beel guy surely needed new eyes and be like... Far away from him he doesn't want to be eaten, he also wanted to know the marshmallows if they are like him maybe they also had cool toys... maybe they looked like Mammon jr!... wait.

'where are my toys?!' he looked everywhere but he couldn't find them, he got off of the fluffy thing and started panicking because his precious Mammon jr and his red ball weren't with him.

'oh, you are talking about the gifts? The human has them on their room, Beel also wanted to eat them so human took them to their room to hide them.

He has a problem with that Beel, he wanted to eat him and HIS MAMMON JR? not on his watch.

'so... How do I get to the human? I want Mammon jr'

'Mammon jr?'

'yeah it was my apology gift that the human bought for me'

'i can take you to the human, here take my hand'

The purple boy took his hand, it was warm and soft.

'you know, Ive always felt jealous that beel and belphie were so close, always playing together, taking each other hands, cuddling together but they weren't the same with me, I get it, both knew each other even before I met them, but I'm happy you are here, I'll finally have my own and only friend!, You and me are gonna have so much fun together!... Wait what is your name?'.

This guy said a lot of things that he didn't understand, maybe is because Levi looked like he had been free for a long time, in his cage he didn't have someone to talk to, only sometimes with his friends that left, Satan the black cat and Luke the little Chihuahua, for what he could understand of all the things the purple guy said he wanted to be friends with him, he felt happy, it's been a while since he had one.

'the name is Mammon, I'm the greatest Mammon!, if you want to be my friend so bad then I can't reject your offer, but you'll have to show me how things work over here, it's my first time in a home'

Levi looked at him surprised, he gifted him a cute smile so that he could see that he was happy about the fact of them being friends, Levi blushed and hide his face with the unoccupied hand, he was cute.

Now more than ever he wanted his ball back, he wanted to play with his new friend!

'Levi' 

'hmm?'

'lets be friends for a long time!'

Levi looked up to his face and smiled so big that his little fangs could be seen, he let go of Mammon's hand and gave him a hug and he hugged back, he was glad the human brought him to their home.


End file.
